The Othersiders
by SummerRain626
Summary: Pony, Soda, Johnny, and Dally cause paranormal activity in the Curtis house.  Based on true events
1. Boredom then worry

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Pony pov**

It was just another boring Sunday night. At least it's summer though. Johnny and Dally are spending the night over here. Darry went to bed and me, Dally, Johnny, and Soda are just watching movies.

"Hey I got an idea," Soda said, "Let's have one of those séance things."

"Oh God," I thought.

"Séance?," Dally asked, "Why? "

"I don't know, it just seems like a good night to have one."

I don't want to have a séance. They are scary and dangerous. I know Johnny will definitely back out…well hopefully.

"Yeah, come on, let's do it", Johnny said, like he was so into it.

Oh no, just great! I can't help it. I'm always so scared of things like this.

"Alright fine, I'm in, it's not like we have anything else to do. Besides, this might be interesting." Dally said.

"Yes!" Johnny said.

"Well pony, you in?" Soda asked.

Shit! "Why can't we just watch movies instead?" I protested.

"For one thing, there isn't even anything on." Said Dally.

"I'm sure we can find something." "I don't want to have a stupid séance."

"What?" You're not scared are you?

Soda was teasing me now.

"No! I just don't want to."

"Aw come on, man it will be fine." said Johnny.

"I don't know.

"Come on, just do it!" Said Dally.

Dally looks like he's getting angry.

"Ha fine." I gave in, but I'm still scared.

"Okay good, but let's wait until 12:00, so we know Darry is asleep by then.

Good that gives us at least an hour. Maybe if I'm lucky, they will change their minds. Stupid Soda! I should smother him in his sleep. He knows I'm scared of things like that.


	2. The seance

The clock struck 12:00. I gulped. Maybe no one will notice.

"Hey, its 12." Johnny said.

"Yeah come on lets do this." Dally said.

For some reason, Dally and Johnny seem to be really interested in doing this. I think something is up.

"Alright, turn everything off, it has to be pitch black in here. I'll get a candle and light it." Said Soda.

I followed Soda into the kitchen.

"Wait, why does it have to be dark?"

"It just works better that way. Don't be such a baby, Pony, we have a candle." Soda said.

"I'm not a baby, I just think this is dangerous, people can get possessed by doing this. Remember what happened to our great grandpa?"

Soda hesitated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…well we can't back out now, those two are really into it."

With that, we all went to the dining room table and held hands. I'm shaking terribly. I can't stop.

"If there is anyone here, make a noise." Soda said.

Nothing

"Come on, don't be shy, if you know any of the Curtis's, make a noise." Johnny said.

Nothing

"If you're a guy, knock once, if you're a girl, knock twice." Said Dally.

Nothing

I sat there completely quiet while Soda, Johnny, and Dally continued to ask questions.

"Okay nothings happening." Soda said.

"Maybe we can try later." Johnny said.

"Yeah I feel stupid." said Dally.

"Yeah see this was a waste of time. Mom and Dad wouldn't _

Just as I said that, there was a scratching noise at the vent. Johnny screamed and I ran over to Soda. Dally ran to turn on the light.

"Oh my God! What the hell was that?" Dally yelled.

"Before we all panic, no one did that right?" Soda asked.

"Hell no!" Dally yelled again.

"No I swear." said Johnny.

"Pony?" asked Soda.

"Oh yeah! Why in the world would I want to scare myself? I almost peed!"

"I heard that noise at the vent." said Soda.

"Me too."

"Me and Dally heard it and felt it at our feet under the table." Johnny said.

"Okay that is too weird!" said Soda.

"Lets just go to bed." Dally said.

Dally must be trying to show his toughness.

"Yeah we can talk about it in the morning." said Johnny.

We all decided to sleep in the living room. Its not like I'm going to get sleep after what just happened. Wait I just thought of something strange.

"Hey guys, you know what I just realized is really weird? When Johnny screamed really loud, why didn't Darry wake up?"


	3. Alone and Scared

We were all sitting in the living room. I have the couch, Soda has Darry's chair, and Johnny and Dally are on the floor. We didn't go check on Darry. Soda says we shouldn't bother him. He's probably just really tired from working so hard.

"That's really strange that when you mentioned Mom and Dad, we heard that noise. Do you think whatever that was knows Mom and Dad.?" Said Soda.

Dally fell asleep.

"There's no way to know." I said.

"We could find out if we have another séance." Said Johnny.

What! Are you crazy? After what just happened you want to have another séance?

"We can have another one tomorrow." Soda said.

"Alright." said Johnny.

"Why? What if something bad happens?" I said.

"Well, Pone, we can't just leave it like that. It might get mad." said Soda.

"No it's going to get mad if we mess with it more."

I heard Johnny snoring now.

"Soda, I'm scared."

"I'll sleep on the other side of the couch if it will make you feel better."

"Okay thanks."

After about ten minutes, Soda fell asleep. I'm alone in the dark now. Scared. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Knock

I heard a noise in the dining room and looked. There wasn't anything there. I tried to fall asleep again.

Knock

I heard the same noise again, but this time when I looked, I saw something white in the dining room! I sat up to get a closer look. It was tall and in the shape of a person! I really don't think it's a person! It noticed me! It's moving like a robot! It looks like it's being sucked into the vent! Oh my God! I can't believe what I am seeing!

When it finally disappeared, I woke Soda up and told him I was really scared.

"Ponyboy, it's okay. Don't worry we won't have another one tomorrow."

Well, that's one relief. He went back to sleep.

There's no way I'm going to sleep now. I looked at the clock. It said 3:33. I'll stay up until 5:30. It should be light by then. I hope I don't see that thing again! I'm so scared!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it started to get light out. I laid back and closed my eyes. You sure see a lot of shit when you're the only one awake.


	4. Bowling

I woke up the next morning. I'm so tired. I hardly got any sleep. Johnny and Dally are still sleeping. Soda was in the kitchen making breakfast. I walked out in the kitchen to talk to him.

"Hey sleepy head!" Soda said.

"Hey." I said dully.

"You look tired as ever!"

"I was up pretty much all night."

"Oh yeah, you were scared."

I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone about the thing I saw in the dining room last night.

"Darry had to go to work early today, but he left money for all of us to go bowling."

Johnny and Dally are waking up now.

"Ewww. Do you smell that? It smells like burning leather." said Dally.

"Ew. Yeah I do." Johnny said.

"That smells terrible! What is that?" I said.

"I don't know. Go open some windows or something. Said Soda.

"Oh my gosh! Dally, it's your jacket!" Johnny said.

"Holy shit!" yelled Dally.

I saw Dally's leather jacket hanging on the chair, on fire! Me, Johnny, and Dally were stepping on it to put it out. Soda came in and dumped a big pot of water on it.

"Who the hell did that? Who lit my jacket on fire?" Dally yelled.

"Don't look at me, I was in the living room." said Johnny.

"It wasn't me either."

"I know I didn't." Soda said.

"Oh yeah, so I guess my jacket just magically caught on fire!" yelled Dally.

"Well, I don't know how that happened, but you know none of us would do something like that." Soda said.

"Yeah! Whatever!" yelled Dally.

Dally went over to the trash can and threw his jacket away. He looks a little upset.

"There's no way something just catches on fire." I said.

"I have no freaking idea how that happened." said Soda.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I have the stuff ready." said Soda.

We all sat at the table to eat. Something really strange has been going on and I know it's from that stupid séance. There's no way I'm letting them talk me into having another one. Or maybe someone is doing all this?

"I'm so pissed. That was my only jacket." said Dally.

After we all ate, we left and went to the bowling alley. We are playing three games. I bowled first. I only knocked down two pins. I suck at bowling.

Johnny went next and bowled a spare. Then Soda went, he knocked down one pin.

"It's your turn Dally." Soda said.

Dally bowled a strike.

"Yeah! Beat that!" yelled Dally.

Time passed. It was our last game. Dally was winning, but now Johnny is right behind him. Soda came in last. I really don't think he cares.

"Yeah!" I won!" Johnny said.

"Whatever." said Dally.

I swear Dally can be the biggest sore loser sometimes.

"You guys ready to go?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

We were walking home. I'm not thrilled about going home. I have a bad feeling.

"So…are we going to have another séance later?" asked Johnny.

Everyone was silent for a second. Soda looked at me then at Johnny.

"I don't know." Soda said.

"Why not?" asked Johnny.

"I think we should." Dally added.

"I just don't know." Said Soda.

"We really want to have one." Johnny said.

"Well we don't, if something bad happens at our house, you two can go home, me and Soda have to stay here!"

"Yeah yeah. Nothings going to happen anyway." said Dally.

"You don't know that."

We finally arrived at home. I went in my room to put my stuff away and that's when I noticed the neighbor's cat was in our house and looked scared to death. Johnny and Dally just walked in.

"Hey, what's up with the salt and pepper on the table." I heard Johnny say.

"Oh my God!" yelled Dally.


	5. IT begins

I heard Johnny scream. They both started to run outside where Soda still was. No! They're not leaving me alone in here! I started running. I ran so fast that I fell by the door. I got up fast as ever and ran outside where everyone was. (Well, I should say I limped outside.) I heard Johnny and Dally giggling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The salt and pepper shakers are moved in a weird shape!" yelled Johnny.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"Go look at them!" Dally yelled.

We all walked inside to have a look. I looked at the dining room table. The salt and pepper shakers were in a trapezoid shape! Two of them were so close on the corners of the table that if you pushed them anymore, they would have fell!

"No way! You guys moved those!" yelled Soda.

"No we didn't, man, they were like that when we came in." Dally said.

"We didn't even have time to do that. Unless it was Pony, he was the first one in here." said Johnny.

"Did you? Soda asked.

"No I swear! I ran right in my room, I didn't even notice them! I swear!" I yelled.

"This is some crazy shit!" yelled Dally.

"Well, now we know there's something in this house. No one's going to believe this." Soda said.

"We have to tell Steve and Two-Bit about this." said Johnny.

"No! They won't take it seriously." I said.

"We can make them." said Johnny.

"I'll tell Steve tomorrow at work. You guys can tell Two-Bit later." Soda said.

"I really don't think we should bring anyone else into it." I said.

"Why?" asked Dally.

"Because then the thing will follow them too." I said.

"Well, whether we tell them or not, now we have to have another séance. Sorry Pony." said Soda.

You got to be kidding me! This is going to cause so much trouble! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?

"But why of all things, the salt and pepper?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the way they were positioned is the way that thing wants us to sit." said Soda.

"I'm going outside for a smoke." Dally said.

"Yeah me too." said Johnny.

I wonder why Johnny and Dally are acting so weird? They seem…suspicious.

"Don't you think they are acting weird?" Soda asked.

"Yea, I was just thinking that."

Johnny and Dally came back in. They look almost worried.

"Can we eat before we have that séance? I'm hungry." asked Johnny.

"Yeah sure. Darry is coming home late today, so we don't have to wait for him." Soda said.

"What are we having?" asked Dally.

"Let's order a pizza." Soda said.

While Soda was ordering the pizza, I happened to glance at the newspaper. There was an article about a priest that died. I looked at the date. He died yesterday at exactly 12:02. That's about the time we had that séance! That makes me think…

"Hey guys, the salt and pepper shakers are around the seat at the head of the table. That's where Darry always sits. What if that's a sign? What if something bad happens to Darry?


	6. Answers

"Don't worry, Pony. We can call him after we eat and have the séance. I'm sure he's fine." said Soda.

The doorbell rang. It's probably the pizza man. I grabbed the money and answered the door.

"Hi. That will be $11.50 or your soul." said the pizza man.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you people ever laugh at my jokes?" he yelled.

"I'm…sorry?" I said.

"Just take your pizza." he said.

"Thanks."

I handed him the money and he left really fast. That was weird.

We were eating the pizza and watching a movie. I looked at the clock. It said 6:26.

"Hey, 626, I like that number." I said.

For some reason, I always liked numbers with sixes and twos in them.

"Try to hurry and eat. If we're gonna have another séance, we have to do it before Darry gets home." said Soda.

I don't know why, but I actually want to have this séance. Being scared is kind of fun and curious. Maybe I'm coming out of my shell.

After the movie, I closed the curtains. We all went to the dining room table and we sat the way the salt and pepper shakers were positioned. We held hands.

"If that was you last night that made that scratching noise, make a noise." Soda asked.

Nothing

"Did you move the salt and pepper?" asked Dally.

Nothing

"Do you know Pony and Soda's parents?" Johnny asked.

Nothing

"Just make a noise to let us know you're here." I asked.

Knock

"Did you here that?" I asked.

"Yeah, shh. Just continue." whispered Soda.

"Okay. Do you know any of our ancestors?" I asked.

Knock

"Do you know our great grandpa?"

Knock

"Oh my God! Soda!"

"Just keep going." Soda said.

"Do you like us?"

Nothing

"Do you hate us?"

Nothing

"Are you here for a reason?"

Knock

"Is it because of one of us?"

Nothing

"If you want something to do with any of us, give us a sign." said Soda.

We heard some crackling noises in the kitchen. My heart is pounding really fast.

After a few more questions from all of us, it didn't make anymore noises. We stopped and went in the kitchen.

"Well, nothing really exciting happened like last night, but we did find out some answers." said Johnny.

"Like what?" Dally asked.

"That, whatever that is, it's here for a reason and it has something to do with one of us. But who?" I said.

I saw Soda glancing at something.

"Soda, what are you doing?" asked Johnny.

"I'm looking at that." said Soda.

He pointed at the wall. We all looked.

The number 626 was written on the wall!

"That's the number I said I liked!" I yelled.


	7. Argruments

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"That thing could be evil!" Johnny yelled.

"Or it could be trying to warn us of something." said Soda.

"Guys, don't panic. There has to be some kind of explanation for all of this." Dally said calmly.

"How can there be an explanation? We were all in the dining room when that happened!" I yelled.

"Seriously, Dally. How can you be so calm about his?" asked Johnny.

"Because, nothing ever happened like this before, why would it just happen now?" Dally said.

"I don't know, but it could have been from that first séance we had." said Soda.

"Well, you guys can think what you want, but I don't think so." Dally said.

"So, do you not believe in the paranormal?" I asked.

"No, I do. I'm just not going to dwell on it and be scared all the time." said Dally.

I think Dally is just trying to show off. You could definitely tell he was scared before.

"So this whole time you were just pretending?" Soda asked.

"No, I wasn't pretending. I'll admit, I was a little creeped out at first, but I really don't think a ghost did all this." said Dally.

"Well then, what do you think did?" Johnny asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Unless it was one of you guys. I think it was you." said Dally.

"Me?" Johnny yelled.

"Yeah you. You're the one that was so into having the séance." said Dally.

"Yeah right! If it was anyone, it was Pony or Soda!" Johnny yelled.

"What? How could it have been me? I asked.

"Because you keep acting like you're so scared, and every time something happens it involves you." said Johnny.

"I didn't do anything! You and Dally are the ones that's been acting so weird! I said.

"Enough! We're not solving anything by fighting!" yelled Soda.

"How do we know it wasn't you? You're the one that wanted to have the séance in the first place." Dally said.

"Dally, if you're just going to keep blaming everyone for everything, then why don't you just leave." said Soda.

"Fine. I can find better things to do."

Dally walked out the door.

"Well, now it's just us three." I said.

"No, I'm leaving too. I'll come back when this whole mess is cleared up." said Johnny.

Johnny walked out too.

"Well, what are we going to do now?

"Nothing. Darry is going to be home in a few minutes, and we're not telling him any of this." said Soda.

"Yeah. Hey, weren't we supposed to call him?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

A few minutes later, Darry walked in.

"Pony, hurry, go wash that number off the wall."

I ran in the kitchen and washed it off as quick as possible. I wonder what this was written with?

"Hey guys. Did you eat?" asked Darry.

"Yeah, we ordered pizza. We saved you some." Soda said.

"Thanks. I'm just going to eat and go to bed. I'm really tired." said Darry.

"Yeah, me and Pony are going to bed now too. Come on Pony."

Me and Soda got ready for bed.

"Soda, are we still going to mess with that thing?"

"Yeah. I'm going to tell Steve tomorrow at work, and Two-Bit if I see him."

"I have to be here alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess. Have fun. Haha.

Well, we lost Johnny and Dally. We can still get Steve and Two-Bit to do this. I wonder what's going to happen with them.


	8. Then there was TwoBit

I woke up the next morning. Soda wasn't next to me. I figured he must have left for work already. I got up and took a quick shower. Then, I went in the living room and started watching T.V.

I heard some strange noises in mine and Soda's room. I guess Soda didn't leave yet.

I walked down the hall, and opened the door.

"What are you _

There was no one there.

"Okay, now I'm freaked out"

I walked back in the living room and sat on the couch. I'm just going to stay right here until Soda gets home. That's about eight hours. Haa.

I went outside to get the newspaper. There was an article about a family who's house burned down last night. They lost everything. It happened at 6:41. Once again, that's when we were having the second séance! What is going on?

"WHAT UP GREASER!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Jeez, calm down."

It was Two-Bit.

"Why can't you knock instead of just coming in here and yelling? I almost shit my pants!" I yelled.

"Okay sorry, what is it, your time of the month? Hahaha!" Two-Bit said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"So, what's been going on?"

"Soda didn't tell you?"

"No? Tell me what?"

I told Two-Bit everything. I even told him about the white thing I saw in the dining room that one night. You should've seen the look on his face. It was pretty funny.

"I'm staying here. I want to see if anything happens. I can't wait for Sodapop and Steve to get home. I love shit like this." said Two-Bit.

"So, you believe us?"

"Yeah! I have some great ghost stories. I'll tell you sometime." Two-Bit said.

Yeah, like I really want to hear ghost stories from Two-Bit.

"How did you get Johnny and Dally to have a séance?" he asked.

He cocked an eyebrow when he said séance.

"They wanted to." I said.

"That's strange. I would think Johnny would be too scared and Dally would think it's stupid." he said.

"Dally was scared at first, but then he thought it was stupid when he left."

"Dally scared?" he asked.

"Yeah I know, but it's true."

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Stop what you're doing." said an unknown voice.

"What?" I said.

"Just stop." It said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Think…" It said.

Then they hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Two-Bit.

"Umm… wrong number." I said.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pony. We will be home in a few minutes."

It was Soda.

"Okay. Hey, did you call here like five seconds ago?" I asked.

"No. But, I called earlier like three times, but the line was busy." said Soda.


	9. Steve's surprise

I was sitting on the couch after Soda hung up. How could have the line been busy? No one was on it. That's so strange.

"Did you guys tell Darry about everything that happened?" asked Two-Bit.

"No. We're not going to." I said.

"Yeah, I was gonna say, he probably wouldn't believe you anyway." Two-Bit said.

"Hi guys."

Soda walked in.

"Hey, where's Steve?" I asked.

"Well, after I told him what's been going on, he said he wanted to go get something. He'll be here later." said Soda.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Did you tell Two-Bit?" asked Soda.

"Yeah. You should've seen his face."

"Haha. You should've seen Steve's."

"Are we gonna have a séance?" asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, when Steve gets here and after we eat. I'm starving." Soda said.

It feels like all I've been doing all day is waiting.

"But won't Darry be home by then?" I asked.

"No. He's staying late again." Soda said.

Again. I wonder what Darry has been doing?

"Here he comes." Two-Bit said.

Steve walked in holding a big paper bag.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Soda asked.

"You'll see. Let's eat. I'm so hungry." said Steve.

He laid the bag by the door. I'm anxious to see what's in it.

We are eating sandwiches for dinner today. There really isn't anything else to have. We haven't been to the store in awhile.

"I can't wait to have this séance. It's going to be so cool." Two-Bit said.

"Did you guys ever have one?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me and my cousins had them all the time when we were younger." said Two-Bit.

"Did anything happen?" Soda asked.

"No, not really." said Two-Bit.

"I never had one, but I want to." Steve said.

After we ate, Steve grabbed the bag he brought.

"Okay, instead of just a séance, let's do something cooler." he said.

He pulled a box out of the bag. It said Ouija on the front.

"Sweet! I always wanted to play with one!" said Two-Bit.

"No way! We're not playing with that!" Soda yelled.

"What? Why not?" asked Steve.

"Those things are so dangerous. That's how our great grandfather got possessed." I said.

"So. It will be fine." Steve said.

I know they are really bad, but I do kind of want to play with it.

"No." said Soda.

"Come on. It's cool." Two-Bit said.

"No it's not cool. You're putting your life at risk when you play with a Ouija board." said Soda.

"Yeah, but everybody does it." Steve said.

"I'm not playing and neither is Ponyboy." said Soda.

"I kind of want to. It might be cool." I said.

"Well too bad, you're not" said Soda.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." said Soda.

"But_

Soda cut me off.

"We promised we wouldn't ever play with one." Soda said.

"Soda, it's a game. They play with them on T.V. shows and in movies all the time. If they're so bad, then why would they advertise them?" said Two-Bit.

"People are stupid." Soda said.

"Soda, let's just play with it one time and if something happens, we'll stop." said Steve.

"Yeah come on, Soda please." I said.

"I don't know." said Soda.

"Come on, man. I never played with it and I really want to. Now's the perfect time." Steve said.

"I still don't know." said Soda.

"But, Soda, we could maybe get some answers." I said.

"Ha. Well…" said Soda.

**Should they play with it?**


	10. BROTHERS

Well, we all sat down to play Ouija. Except we used the coffee table instead of the dining room table. I can't believe we talked Soda into playing.

"Is there a presence in this house?" asked Steve.

"Are you good or evil?" Two-Bit asked.

"What is your name?" asked Steve.

Nothing was happening. Probably because Two-Bit won't stop laughing.

"Come on, guys. Seriously." Soda said.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

The pointer started moving! It stopped on C then A then K then… E?

CAKE?

"Okay, Two-Bit you're an idiot!" yelled Steve.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry, I just had to." Two-Bit said.

"Can we actually do this?" I said.

I'm annoyed. I can tell Soda's getting annoyed, and that's rare.

"If you can't get serious, then I'm done. This ain't the type of thing to joke around with." Soda said.

The pointer moved. It stopped on B.

"Don't play around!" yelled Soda.

R

"Come on, Two-Bit." I said.

O

"I'm not doing it!" said Two-Bit.

T

"Two-Bit, if that's you!" Steve yelled.

H

"Seriously! It's not me this time! I swear!" yelled Two-Bit.

E

"One of you better not be doing this!" Soda yelled.

R

"It's not me." I said.

S

"It's not me either." Steve said.

BROTHERS. It spelled brothers!

"Oh my God! Does that mean us?" I yelled.

"I don't think we should play anymore." said Soda.

"Wait!" Two-Bit yelled!

"What do you mean by that?" asked Steve.

"Oh my God! The fucking table pushed!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Soda!" I yelled.

"We should stop!" yelled Soda.

"If one more thing happens, I'm leaving and not coming back!" Steve yelled.

Just then, the radio turned on by itself! It was so loud!

"Oh my God!" yelled Two-Bit.

"Soda!" I yelled again.

Soda ran over and turned it off.

Then, everything stopped.

"Oh my God! That was scary!" Soda yelled.

"That was crazy! I never been more scared in my life!" yelled Two-Bit.

"We're not ever playing with that thing again!" Soda yelled.

"Hey, where's Steve?" I asked.

"He was here a minute ago." said Two-Bit.

We all looked the window. We saw Steve running down the road. There was a trail of pee behind him.


	11. Oh TwoBit!

"Oh my God! I can't believe he peed himself! Hahaha. That's so funny!" said Two-Bit.

"Hey, you were scared too." Soda said.

"Yeah, but I didn't piss myself." said Two-Bit.

"Yeah, yeah." Soda said.

"Soda, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." said Soda.

We went in our room to talk.

"What do you think it meant when it spelled out brothers?"

"Well, I remember you asked it what it wanted." Soda said.

"I know. That's why it's scary."

"I wonder if it meant all of us?" said Soda.

"Probably just me and you. Darry didn't do anything."

"I guess there's no way to know. We're not messing around with it anymore. It's too dangerous." Soda said.

Yeah, that's what I said before we even started any of this, but no one ever listens to me.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?"

"I really don't know, kiddo." said Soda.

"I'm scared. What if this thing is evil or something and tries to hurt one of us?"

"Don't worry. I would never let anything happen to you." Soda said.

"But what about you and Darry?"

"Well, we all just have to be careful and look out for each other. That's all I can say." said Soda.

"Okay."

"Come on, little brother, I don't think we should leave Two-Bit alone." Soda said.

We were walking out of our room, and that's when I noticed something…

"Oh my God! Soda! Look!" I yelled.

The picture of me, Darry, and Soda was scratched! My face was scratched and so was Darry's! But Soda's wasn't!

"Holy shit. Two-Bit, come look at this." Soda said.

"Whoa! Wait, why isn't your face scratched?" said Two-Bit.

"I don't know!" Soda said.

"My guess is, it likes you and hates Darry and Pony, or the other way around." said Two-Bit.

"But that doesn't make sense! It should be me and Soda! Darry didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Pony, calm down. There's no way to explain any of this." Soda said.

"Wait. What's that written on the side?" asked Two-Bit.

Soda picked it up and looked.

"It's that number again. 626." Soda said.

"Gosh! What does that mean?" I yelled.

"What's the date?" asked Soda.

"July 19th." Two-Bit said.

"Oh. That would be 7-19. Well, it can't be a date." said Soda.

"I'm tired of this." I said.

"Yeah, I can't think right now. Let's go sit down and try to relax." Soda said.

We all sat down in the living room. There's no way I can really relax though.

"Hey, where's the Ouija board?" I asked.

"Oh. It's gone." said Two-Bit.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Soda asked.

"I got rid of it. You said we weren't gonna play with it anymore." said Two-Bit.

"But what did you do with it?" Soda asked.

"I threw it in the fireplace." said Two-Bit.

"What?" Soda yelled.

"You're not supposed to burn a Ouija board!" I yelled.

"Why?" asked Two-Bit.

"It can let something out!" I yelled.

"And it's usually evil!" Soda yelled.

"Really?' asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, you idiot! I yelled.

"…uh oh." said Two-Bit.


	12. Something Missing?

"When did you throw it in?" Soda asked.

"Like, right after you guys went in your room." said Two-Bit.

"Then it's probably gone by now." I said.

"You didn't throw the pointer in, did you?" Soda asked.

"No." said Two-Bit.

"Then where is it?" Soda asked.

"I…I don't know." said Two-Bit.

"How could you lose it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think it was there when I threw the board in." Two-Bit said.

"Well, I don't think it got up and walked away." I said.

"Look, let's just try to find it." said Soda.

We looked all over the house. We looked under things, we looked on top of things, we even looked around outside for a little. I poked at the fire with a stick to see if Two-Bit threw it in there by mistake. It wasn't there. We looked for about an hour. The pointer was no where to be found.

"I'm so confused. Where could it possibly be? How do you lose that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's not that big." said Two-Bit.

"It's not that small either. It didn't just disappear." Soda said.

"With all the weird things that's been going on, maybe it did." said Two-Bit.

"I highly doubt it." Soda said.

"Maybe Steve took it when he left?" I said.

"No. I saw it there after he ran." said Two-Bit.

"Well, I'd like to know what happened to it. If Darry finds out we played with a Ouija board, we'll be in trouble." Soda said.

"Maybe it was taken by that stupid ghost thing." said Two-Bit.

_(Growl)_

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like growling." Soda said.

"Oh my God." said Two-Bit.

"There it is again!" I yelled.

"What is that?" Soda yelled.

"Getting scared now." said Two-Bit.

"I just heard it again!" Soda yelled.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

"I'm so scared!" yelled Two-Bit.

"Wait, listen…" Soda said.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a loud slam!

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Two-Bit.

Soda ran over to the door. He was looking around outside. Then, closed the door.

"There was no one there." Soda said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Okay, this is too much for me. I think I'm gonna go. And probably won't be back for a while…or ever." said Two-Bit.

"Wait, what's that smell?" I asked.

"Eww, yeah." Soda said.

"That's probably me." said Two-Bit.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"I think I shit my pants." said Two-Bit.

Two-Bit walked out the door and left me and Soda looking at each other. I'm not sure if I should laugh or not." I said.


	13. In Trouble Now

"I can't believe all that happened today." I said.

"I know." Soda said.

Soda took the picture, that was scratched, down and hid it so Darry wouldn't see it.

"Hey listen, we can't let Darry know about any of this, okay?" said Soda.

"Yeah I know. He wouldn't understand for one thing."

"That, and if he finds out we played with a Ouija board, we'll be in big trouble." Soda said.

"I know. We were already warned about it."

"Which makes it worse." said Soda.

"Here he comes."

"Hey guys." Darry said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey Darry." said Soda.

"What's wrong, you two look like you've seen a ghost." Darry said.

You don't even know, man! You don't even know!

"Hahaha. Ghost." said Soda.

"Okay…anyway, what did you eat for dinner?" Darry asked.

"Sandwiches. Steve and Two-Bit stayed for dinner." Soda answered.

"Oh. You guys weren't doing anything you're not supposed to, were you?" asked Darry.

He grinned one of his rare grins.

Oh shit! He knows! I'm gonna pass out!

"Hahaha. No. What could we possibly do wrong?" Soda asked with a huge smile.

"I could think of a few things." said Darry.

Gulp

"Pony, what's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out." Darry said.

Yeah, pretty much.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said a little too quickly.

"You guys are really acting strange." said Darry.

"Uh, we'll be right back." Soda said.

Soda grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway.

"Pony, calm down." said Soda.

"I can't. He's gonna find out."

"No he won't. Just keep your mouth shut and everything will be find." Soda said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." he said.

"Okay."

"Now come on, everything's gonna be fine." Soda said.

"Hey guys! Come out here!" Darry called.

We walked out to see what Darry wanted.

"What is this?"

He was holding the pointer!

"Where'd you find that?" Soda yelled.

"It was under the cushion." He said.

No way! We looked everywhere!

"Does someone wanna explain?" Darry asked.

We didn't answer.

"What is it?" He yelled.

"I don't know." I said.

"Soda?" Darry asked.

"Nothing." Soda said quietly.

"Nothing? Really? Because it looks like the pointer to a Ouija board!" he screamed.

Gulp

"Where'd it come from?" yelled Darry.

We didn't say anything.

"Ponyboy?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Soda?" Darry asked.

"I don't know either." He said dryly.

"Sodapop!" Darry yelled.

"Okay! Steve brought it over and me, Pony, Two-Bit, and Steve all played Ouija." Soda admitted.

"You mean after you've been told how dangerous they are and never to play with them, you did?" asked Darry.

"Yeah." said Soda sadly.

Soda looks worried. I'm scared.

"You're both grounded for two weeks. Said Darry.

"Two weeks! Why two?" Soda asked.

"One week for playing Ouija and another for trying to lie to me." said Darry.

We both put our heads down while Darry stood there and yelled at us.

"I can't believe you guys!" yelled Darry.

I felt tears forming. I hate getting yelled at.

"We're sorry Darry! Said Soda.

Soda looks like he's about to bawl. It's very rare he gets yelled at by Darry.

"I don't want to hear it! Both of you, go to your room! He said.

We got out of there fast as ever. We don't like it when Darry gets angry.


	14. Research

Me and Soda are laying in bed wide awake. I bet we're thinking about the same thing.

"How did he find the pointer? We checked everywhere!" Soda said.

"I know. I don't understand any of this." I said.

"You think maybe Two-Bit put it there before he left?" asked Soda.

"No. He looked pretty serious, and that's not often with him." I said.

"This sucks! I can't believe we're grounded! I have a date with Sandy tomorrow!" Soda said.

"I know, this is so unfair."

"Sandy's gonna be so mad! I had to cancel our last date!"

"Why don't you just tell Darry that you have to work late and then go on your date?"

"That's a good idea. I might do that. Thanks Pony."

After a few minutes, I heard Soda's soft breathing. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that idea. I don't want him to get in more trouble. He's good about not getting caught, but it's risky.

I woke up and looked at the clock. Damn! I slept pretty late. Darry and Soda left for work already. I wonder if Darry bought Soda's story?

I took a shower and got something to eat. Just as I was about to sit down, the phone rang. I walked over to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Why didn't you listen?"

It was the same person from before.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you to stop." It said.

"Who is this? What do you want?" I yelled.

"I know who you are and I know what you've been doing. You need to stop." It said.

I hung up. That really scared me. I don't want to be alone right now.

I know. I'll go to the library. No one will no I left. I can research some of the strange things that's been happening.

When I got to the library, I got started right away.

I didn't find anything about the salt and pepper or the number 626, but I looked up trapezoids, because that's the shape the salt and pepper shakers made, and it said that a trapezoid is a devil worshipping sign!

That's crazy! We did bring this thing into the house!

I also looked up how to get rid of them and it said they go away on their own, when they want to. And it's also possible that they could come back at any time.

This ain't no ghost, it's a demon! It could be in our house forever!

I looked for more answers but couldn't find any.

The dumb librarian keeps giving me dirty looks. I think I should leave now. Soda's not gonna believe what I found out!

I went in my room to put my money away. When I was walking back to the living room, I noticed all the pictures, of us, in the dining room weren't there!

"Oh my God! Were we robbed?"


	15. Premintion

I checked around the house. Nothing else was taken. Why would someone take our pictures?

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Because you didn't listen, you have to pay."

It's the unknown person yet again.

"What do you mean pay?" I said.

"Consequences." It answered.

"I'm tired of this! Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"I saw you and your…younger brother."

"What do you mean? I don't have a younger brother! I said.

They hung up. I'm getting worried. And confused.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pony."

It was Soda. Thank God.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not staying late. I'll feel too guilty about it." He said.

"Oh, okay good. What time will you be home?" I asked.

"Same time as always."

"Okay. I'm kinda scared being here alone." I said.

"I'll try to get home as soon as I can." said Soda.

"Alright."

"Sorry, Pony. I got to go." He said.

"Okay, bye." I said.

That was a little weird. Soda sounded like he was…depressed. I wonder what's wrong? He didn't even say bye.

I laid down on the couch. Before I knew it, I fell asleep…

"_Ponyboy! Call the police! _

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Hurry!" _

"_Is someone hurt?" I yelled._

"_Hurry! Dial the number!"_

"_I can't find the phone!" I yelled._

"_Get in the car!"_

"_What the hell is going on?" I screamed._

"_Get in the car! We have to go find him!"_

"_Who? Find who?" I asked._

I woke up breathing heavy. My hearts pounding like crazy. That was a really weird nightmare. Who was the other person in my dream? It sounded like Darry.

I'm so confused.

So worried.

So scared.

The phones ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Only one." It said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? What?" I yelled.

There was a silence.

"Wrong one." It said.

"Leave me alone"! I yelled.

I threw the phone down the hall.

What is happening?

Everything's so confusing!

I'm so worried!

I can't take this!

I'm trying to breathe. I need to calm down.

I just want Soda.

I want Darry and I want Soda.

I just want my brothers. I **need **my brothers.

**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY EVERYONE!**


	16. My Sodapop

I'm trying to calm down. I got a cold glass of water and drank it down. I think I'm okay now, but I still have a weird feeling. You know, that feeling you get when you can just tell that something's not right.

I looked at the clock. Darry and Soda still won't be home for a while.

I still can't wait to tell Soda about what I found out at the library. He won't believe it.

"Hey, Pony?"

Johnny just walked in.

"Hey, Johnny. What's up?"

"I think I left my switchblade here." He said.

"I didn't see it." I said.

"I put it on the kitchen counter, I think." said Johnny.

"Alright. Go check."

"Yeah. It's here." Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny, I don't feel right, man."

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Johnny.

"Like something really bad is going to happen."

"That's weird." Johnny said.

"Yeah. I just want Darry and Soda to come home."

"Did anything else happen?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah. A lot actually."

"Seriously? Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Well, for one thing, we played with a Ouija board."

Johnny's eyes went wide at that.

"You guys really shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Yeah. Then, stupid Two-Bit burned it."

"That's even worse." said Johnny.

"Yup. We told him that. He's an idiot."

"I hope nothing else happens." Johnny said.

"Me too."

"Well, I'm gonna go see a movie or something. Wanna come?" asked Johnny.

"No. I can't. I'm grounded. So is Soda."

"Darry grounded you guys for playing Ouija?" Johnny asked.

"Yup. Two weeks."

"Wow. Sorry. I guess I'm gonna go then." said Johnny.

"Alright, see ya."

I watched Johnny leave.

I hope Dally will at least go with him. Johnny shouldn't go alone.

I wish I could go to the movies. It might make me feel better.

"I need a smoke." I said to myself.

I walked out on the porch.

No one's home, I coulda just smoked inside. But, I thought I needed some fresh air. It does feel good.

I looked over at the neighbor's tree. It made me think of when we were younger.

_Me and Soda were climbing on it. I just turned five and Soda was seven going on eight. I slipped on a branch and fell. I scraped my knee pretty bad, and started crying. Soda came over to me and hugged me. Then, he kissed my knee like Mom would've._

"_Don't worry, Pony. I'll take care of this." Soda said._

_I thought he meant my knee, but he walked over to the tree and smacked it._

"_Bad tree! You hurt my brother!" He yelled._

_Then we both laughed really hard. I stopped crying after that. I felt better._

Soda always makes me feel better. Even back then.

I don't know what I'd do without him.


	17. Unanswered Questions

I'm sitting on the couch. Just sitting there. Staring straight ahead at nothing. The bad feeling is eating away at me. I'm losing it.

I look at the clock. Soda shoulda been home over fifteen minutes ago. I'm starting to worry more.

I went in the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face. It didn't help much.

Should I be hungry? When time was it when I ate last? I can't remember.

Why isn't Soda home yet?

Why has Darry been working late everyday?

Why won't one of the gang come by?

I'm alone. The last time I spoke was when Johnny came by, but that was hours ago.

At least I don't have to worry about that creepy person, or whatever it is, calling again. I broke the phone when I threw it down the hall. I don't even care if Darry gets mad.

I wish I could call Soda though. I want to know what's going on.

It's been about an hour now. He's still not home.

Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he did go on his date with Sandy. I hope that's it.

Soda's never late. He always comes home on time. He knows I'm scared to be alone right now, so he shoulda came home as fast as he could.

I don't even know when Darry will be home. I hope soon.

I would walk over to the DX Station, but Darry could walk in at any minute. Then, I'll be in more trouble.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. I started thinking about everything that's happened since Sunday night…

"Pony, Ponyboy wake up."

Darry was shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't even know I fell asleep.

"Hey, kiddo. You feel okay?" He said.

He felt my forehead.

"You're a little warm."

"I'm fine. Did Soda come home with you?" I asked.

Darry looked at me with a strange look.

"No. He's not home yet?" Darry asked.

"No. I'm worried."

"Well, I'm sure it's for a good reason. He's never late. Did you call him?" asked Darry.

"No. I broke the phone. I accidentally dropped it."

"Hey Pony listen, I feel bad about how I yelled at you guys last night. I'm sorry." said Darry.

That's new.

"It's okay. We shouldn't have played Ouija."

"Yeah. Don't ever do that again." Darry said.

"I'm not going to."

Darry picked the phone up off the floor.

"It's not broken. It just got cracked a little." He said.

He put it back on the table.

"What did Soda tell you before you guys left?" I asked.

"Soda wasn't here when I left." Darry replied.

"What? But I thought you gave him a ride?"

"No. I woke up a little late and had to rush getting ready. I didn't see Soda, so I figured Steve came by and gave him a ride. I didn't have time to worry. I was already late, so I just left." said Darry.

"Well, Soda said he wasn't staying late. And he said he'd be home as soon as possible."

"When did you talk to him?" asked Darry.

"I don't remember. Around ten maybe."

Darry looks as worried as I am, but he's trying not to show it.

"I'm calling him." I said.

I dialed the number.

"DX Station, how can I help you?"

"Hey Steve, it's Pony. Is Soda still there?" I said.

"What?" he said.

"Tell him to come home, we're worried."

"Pony, wait, Soda…never showed up for work today." Steve said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I thought maybe he was sick. I tried calling but I guess the line was busy." he said.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

I dropped the phone, and it hit the floor.


	18. Where's Soda?

"Darry! Darry! Steve said Soda never showed up for work!"

Darry's eyes went wide.

"No. No. That's not right. Maybe he went out with Sandy. They had a date." Darry said.

"No! He said he was going to cancel it!" I yelled.

"Pony, just sit down and try to calm down, I'm gonna call Sandy."

I feel like I'm gonna throw up and pass out at any time!

I can barely hear Darry talking.

Soda please be okay.

"You were right. He did cancel the date." said Darry.

"I want Soda!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's with one of the gang. Let's go look for him." Darry said.

Darry and me got in the car.

I know there's something terribly wrong. Soda would never ditch work.

We were driving around everywhere. We checked down town and at every one of our hangouts. Soda wasn't there.

We talked to Two-Bit and Johnny both. They said they haven't seen him. We looked for Dally too, but we found out from Two-Bit that he got jailed for fighting.

We checked around some more. Everywhere we could think of.

We didn't find him.

On the way home, I started crying. I tried not to let Darry see, but it was too obvious.

"Pony, don't worry. We'll find him." He said.

"How? We checked everywhere." I cried.

"I know, but this is so not like Soda. He'll show up."

"I hope so." I said.

We got home. I laid down on the couch, and just stared at the ceiling.

"Should I call the cops?" Darry asked.

I didn't answer.

"I want to, but if they find him…they might take you guys away." said Darry.

I let out a cry.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer. To see if he comes home." Darry said.

"We did wait! I've been waiting all day! Darry, we know something's not right! Just call them! Call the cops!" I snapped.

Darry got shaky. He swallowed hard.

"Okay. Fine. I will."

He picked up the phone and went in his room.

I could hear him talking but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Soda can't be gone. Please, he has to be okay.

This doesn't make any sense! He called me! Where could he have been when he called?

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was that person that kept calling me.

No! No! It couldn't have been! I know my own brother's voice!

I remember he sounded upset on the phone. Maybe he ran away.

No! No! Soda would never! He couldn't do that!

But that's the only other option.

Would he?


	19. Brothers Breakdown

The cops arrived at our house about twenty minutes later. Me and Darry told them as much as we knew. I even mentioned him calling me, and our last conversation when I saw him last.

I hope they find him.

I hope he's okay.

The cops stayed for a long time. I wish they would leave already. I wanna be alone.

"You okay little man?" asked one of the cops.

"Yeah. I just want my brother to be okay." I said.

"We'll do the best we can." He assured me.

"Thanks."

"So, what's your brother like?" he asked.

"He's cool and real friendly. He's really popular. He's always so…

I started to tear up.

"Happy." I finished.

"I bet you look up to him a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah. So much." I said crying.

I left the living room and went in my bedroom. I can't take it anymore. I have to bawl.

I just sat there and cried for a while.

I heard the cops leave.

I laid on my bed and cried loudly.

"Soda! Soda! Please come home! I need you! Oh Soda! Please!"

Darry must have heard me because he burst the door open.

"Ponyboy, come here. It will be okay."

He pulled me close to him and put his arm around me.

I continued to cry.

"Darry, I want Soda to come home! I need him!" I cried.

"Shhh. I know, baby. I want him too."

"Why would this happen?"

"I don't know. I have no idea." Darry said.

"What if something bad happen to him?"

"Don't worry, Pony. He's gonna be okay." He said.

"How do you know?"

He looked at the floor.

"Well…I don't, really."

"What if he's dead?" I yelled.

Darry grabbed my face and looked at me sternly.

"Now you listen to me. Soda is fine. He's okay. He will be home." Darry said raising his voice.

We both paused.

"Are you telling me that, or yourself?" I said.

Darry stared at me for a minute. I thought he was gonna yell at me.

"Oh, Ponyboy." He said.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

We both sat there and cried together. Holding each other.

It seemed like forever.

Finally, we stopped. Darry wiped my tears away.

"I think we both need to get some sleep." Darry said.

"But I'm scared."

"Come in my room with me, baby" He said.

"Okay."

I got ready for bed and me and Darry went in his room.

We laid down. Darry pulled the blankets on us. Then, he put his arm around me.

It reminded me of Soda.

As much as I miss Soda and want him to come home, I'm happy that I'm with Darry. I never get to spend time with him.

I'm glad I finally got to have that moment with Darry.


	20. Incomplete

**Last chapter**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I looked at the clock. Darry should have left already.

I feel like shit.

I hurried into the bathroom before Darry seen me.

After I'm done, I look in the mirror. I look terrible. The person in the mirror isn't me.

I must've been crying in my sleep. I have tear stains on my face.

I quickly washed them off.

Then, I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Pony. You hungry?" Darry asked.

"Sure."

He put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"My boss gave me a few days off." Darry replied.

"Oh, cool."

It started storming.

When I was younger, I was afraid of storms, especially at night. Soda would come in my room with me. It always made me feel good.

When I was finished eating, I went on the porch to look at the rain.

Everything reminds me of Soda.

There's no forgetting it. There's no denying it. There's getting over it. I'm depressed.

Soda was all anybody could ever ask for and he was taken away from me.

He's gone. I'm sure of that.

Darry came outside on the porch with me.

"Pony, hey." He said.

I didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know you miss him and want him to come home, so do I. But it will get better, I promise." said Darry.

"Yeah, okay."

The last time someone promised me something, it was Soda, and he was wrong.

"Even if he doesn't come home…we still have each other." Darry said.

I smiled and we hugged.

We went inside and sat on the couch.

There's something really bothering me. I mean besides Soda disappearing. It's a weird feeling again. I feel, incomplete. Like, there's something I have to do. I think I know what it is…

"Hey, Darry." I said.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you." I said.

Darry turned all of his attention to me.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Well, we just didn't play Ouija."

"What do you mean?" Darry asked.

"There's more than that."

He looks interested.

"We messed around with something bad. I think it took Soda."

Darry was silent. He looked at the floor and bit his lip. Then, he looked back at me.

"I know how it sounds, but it did things, Darry. It scratched things, it moved things, it even wrote on things."

"Why didn't you tell me this." Darry asked.

"We didn't want you to get mad."

"I wanna know about this. I wanna hear the whole thing." He said.

I'm kinda surprised.

"Well, it all started on Sunday night…

**Don't worry, there's an epilogue and an author's note coming up.**

**Please read BOTH.**


	21. Epilogue

It's been a few months now since Soda's disappearance. The cops are still searching. There's really no point. They won't find him. I know he's gone.

I still have the memories of Soda.

I remember the one time, I was about seven and Soda was ten. We got ice cream cones and were walking home.

A bee landed on my arm and stung me. I started crying.

Soda was standing there trying to think of what to do.

Then, he put his ice cream on my bee sting.

It was really funny.

Even though I still have happy thoughts, I will never get over it.

I mean, no one ever really gets over the loss of someone. They just don't stay unhappy.

I'm still kinda unhappy. I'm not depressed anymore, but I want Soda back and that's that.

I know he can't though.

Soda was gone that morning when I woke up and he wasn't there. I knew that. I just didn't want to admit it.

It will always be a mystery what happened to him. Actually, everything that happened is a mystery.

I had a few nightmares, but I'm okay now.

Darry and me, are getting along just fine.

He knows how close me and Soda were, so he try's not to push me too hard.

It took a while for the gang to come over. Everyone was grieving and feeling guilty about what happened, especially Steve.

But I think everyone's alright now.

I know exactly what that demon wanted to do. It tried to split us all up. It made everyone scared and leave.

But that would never happen. We're a gang and we stick together, through anything. Nothing can pull us apart.

A few days after I told Darry about everything, I found the scratched picture of us in a drawer.

As I was staring at it, I realized something…

Soda, was a mistake. That thing wanted me and Darry, not Soda. We were scratched, not him.

That's why that voice on the phone that day said, "I saw you and your…younger brother."

Whoever that was thought that they were talking to Soda, but they were really talking to me.

Also, the voice said, "I'm sorry, wrong one."

It got the wrong brother.

That's right. It was supposed to take me. Instead, it took my happy-go-lucky brother, by mistake.

It warned me, but it was too late.

Nothing else happened at our house after Soda disappeared.

To tell you the truth, I wouldn't care if it did or didn't.

I remember what it said in that book at the library. They leave when they want and could come back at any time.

626. If that's a date, (Jun. 26), that might be when it returns.

Next year, when that day comes…I'll be waiting.


	22. Author's Note PLEASE READ

To all my reviewers,

This story was an exaggeration of true events that I, my cousin, my brother, and my mom all experienced.

We all had a role in this.

So, if you were wondering why the characters weren't really _themselves_, that's why.

Most of the events in the story were true, but some of them were just way out there. Hahaha.

I love The Outsiders and I love paranormal stuff. I had to do this story.

I thought it would be cool to put my experience into an Outsiders story. I'm obsessed with both.

I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I had to end it in a mystery because, well it was in real life. I still have no idea what the number 626 means, but I love it.

I also wanted to end it kind of depressing. I like depressing stories and movies, it might sound weird, but I just do. By depressing, I mean they never found Soda. I actually got a little depressed myself while writing that.

Well, I hope you liked it.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. Your reviews meant so much. So thank you and good luck with all of your stories J

One more thing, I hope anyone that read this believes in the paranormal. I know I do for sure.

I sometimes had doubts about it, but after my séance experience, I definitely believe.

So, if you believe: Thank you!


End file.
